


Eyes On Me

by usernamelessreader



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of eyes, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eyes, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Recovery is not easy, Self-Hatred, Shame, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamelessreader/pseuds/usernamelessreader
Summary: Night terrors.Nagito can never fully remember what happens, but he knows he has them. And he hates it.Hajime knows too.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Eyes On Me

_Nononononononono_

Nagito burst out of his cottage, heart racing and head pounding. If the door crashed against the wall and almost flew off its hinges, he didn’t notice it. He didn’t care. All he could feel was an overwhelming panic that overtook his body. 

_Please leave me alone please_

His bare feet pounded across the boardwalk as he sprinted towards the wooden gate leading to the cottages. All around him, echoing voices called to him, and eyes stared at him from every surface as he tried to run away. 

Those terrible, terrible red eyes, all on him. Boring into his soul as their voices taunted him. 

_**You are worthless.** _

_Stopstopstopstop_ He slammed open the wooden gate, even as its own eyes stared and sneered at him, and scrambled towards the beach. 

_**You don’t deserve anything. You don’t deserve to be here.** _

_IknowalreadypleaseleavemealoneIknow_ His foot stepped brashly into the wrong position, and he tripped, crashing into the asphalt. He pushed himself up on his arms, his body forcing himself to push even as those terrible, terrible eyes glared up at him and jeered beneath his hands. He continued to run, to where he didn’t know. 

_**You should be dead. You should have died a long time ago, in that plane crash. You should die alone, like the worthless piece of trash you are.** _

His feet slipped and slid on the sand as he ran towards the ocean, breathing out of control and heart still pounding like it wanted to leap out of his chest and run as far as possible. 

He shouldn’t have come here.

The ocean, the soothing ocean that always calmed him down, did not calm him down this time. A myriad of bloodred eyes floated on its glistening surface, continuing their taunts and threatening to touch him as waves and waves of them slid towards him on the shore. He rapidly backed up, but found himself pushed up against the towering trunk of a palm tree as it looked down upon him, rustling its eye-adorned leaves in triumph as it stared down at him and shook with laughter, laughing in his face as he collapsed onto his knees and sobbed. 

_**That’s right. Run away like the coward you are. It’s not like anyone needs you here anyway. No one wants you.** _

He wheezed and wheezed. He might have been screaming, but he couldn’t tell. 

_LeavemealoneI’mworthlessStopDon’tlookatmeLeavemealoneI'mscared_

As that haunting laughter continued to ring in his ears, he heard a soft voice that he knew all too well. 

_**Nagito…** _

But it was cold. Colder than he’d ever heard it. He looked up. 

_Chiaki…_

His old friend, his dear sweet class representative who had been stabbed to death with spears while he watched, stood in the mass of terrible, terrible eyes. 

_**Why did you let me die?** _

She approached him with a wide smile on her face, coming closer until she was towering over him. 

_I didn’t want you to die! ChiakipleaseIdidn’twantyoutodieI'mscared_

_**But you didn’t stop her, did you? You let her kill me, didn’t you? You stood there and watched, didn’t you?** _

_I’msorryI’msosorryI’msososorry_ She knelt down, and took his chin in her hands. Nagito whimpered in fear, his breathing becoming even quicker and shallower than before. 

Up this close, he could see her eyes. And her eyes were not the soft, pink ones that he recognized. They were those terrible, terrible bloodshot eyes that surrounded him everywhere he tried to run. And they laughed at him as Chiaki’s smile grew wider and wider until her lips stretched across her entire face. 

_**You know what you should do to make up for it? You should die for me, Nagito. Die for me. Join me.** _

_Nonono I don’t want to die nononono please_

_**Die. Die. Die. DiediediedieDIEDIEDIE** _

Nagito screamed and yanked his chin out of her grasp, clutching at his tear-stained face and his arms, trying to block out Chiaki’s voice and all the others’ voices and failing. 

_(Perhaps she is right. Perhaps I should die.)_

_(I should die.)_

_(I want to die.)_

… 

… 

“Nagito… Nagito…”

_Nonono please I’ll die just please leave me alone_

  
“Nagito… hey… it’s time to wake up…”

Footsteps softly approached him in the sand. When Nagito didn’t run, a hand gently touched his own. A soft, familiar hand, and a soft, familiar voice. 

“Breathe…”

Nagito slowly raised his head, eyes wide in terror. 

Chiaki was gone, replaced by someone else. 

_...?_

_**You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve anything.** _

In the midst of all the jeering and laughing, with his panic and fear still swirling around in his chest, Nagito swallowed and tried to focus on the boy in front of him, whose gentle smile seemed too kind and too out of place. Jeering red eyes covered the boy's body, and Nagito desperately wanted to look away, yet the voice that came from him stood out amongst everything else.

“Come back to me, Nagito.”

And those were the words that woke him up. 

Nagito finally felt his shallow, panicked breathing. He felt how his throat hurt from screaming so hard, how his own legs, lying in the sand, screamed at him to stop his running and thrashing. He looked around, and saw the trees swaying in the night breeze, and the waves softly crashing in the distance. He saw Hajime in front of him, eyes filled with so many emotions that he didn’t know what to call it. Fear? Love? Relief? Pity?

“...I…”

His eyes welled up, and he felt a tear running down his cheek as he realized why he was out here. 

“I had another one… didn’t I…” He shut his eyes in fear and shame.

Hajime wrapped his arms around the other boy, running his hands through his hair to calm him down. Nagito tightly hugged him back and buried his face in his shoulder, muffling his quiet sobs. 

“...yeah. A night terror. You’re here now, though,” Hajime whispered.

“I woke you up again, didn’t I… I’m so sorry… I probably woke the others up too...” Nagito trembled. Waking up someplace that was not his own bed was always disorienting and terrifying, no matter how many times it happened. 

He could only remember bits and pieces of what he saw, but he could almost still hear voices ringing in his head. And it terrified him to no end. 

“Shh… it’s okay, Nagito… it’s okay…”

Hajime rocked Nagito in his arms, and they sat there together as Hajime whispered affirmations and sweet nothings into his ear, kissing him all over his face and bringing him back to stability. 

Eventually, Nagito stopped shaking. But he was still scared, and Hajime’s warmth soothed him, so he nuzzled further into the crook of his neck, not wanting to leave. 

“...I hate it, Hajime. I hate that I’m scared of something I can’t remember. I... I wish it would stop.”

Hajime placed yet another kiss on his forehead, and rubbed a hand in circles on his back. “I know. I know. I wish it would too. I hate seeing you like that.”

“I know it’s disgusting.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

Nagito smiled half heartedly into Hajime’s neck. “I know you didn’t. Sorry. Though I can’t fathom why you _wouldn’t_ mean it like that. It truly is disgusting.”

“... It’s not. I just don’t like seeing you in pain.” Hajime looked down at Nagito, and Nagito felt his heart leap a little at the sight of his gentle, heterochromic eyes gazing into his own. 

“Do you… want to go back? You need to get some sleep. You can stay with me in my cottage, and I can wake you up before another one happens,” Hajime offered, smoothing Nagito’s white hair back. 

As much as the thought appealed to him… 

“... My legs are too tired to walk,” Nagito admitted. “But if you’d let me stay, I’ll gladly walk with you back to your cottage!” Nagito attempted to stand up, and winced when he felt his knees buckle and a burning sensation shoot up his legs. This wouldn’t be easy. 

(He also didn't want to let go of Hajime, but it's not like he would admit that.)

Hajime frowned. “Well, that’s not a problem.”

Hajime stood up, and before Nagito could protest, he put his arms under the lucky student and picked him up bridal style. Nagito quickly wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck so that he wouldn’t fall. 

“A-ah, you really don’t have to do this for me, I’ll be fine walking on my—”

Hajime shot Nagito a look, and Nagito closed his mouth before he could say anything else. 

“No, you won’t. Besides… I like taking care of you. So let me do this for you,” Hajime said, his look softening. Despite his persisting uneasiness, Nagito bit his lip as he tried to hide a giddy smile. 

As Hajime headed back towards the cottages, Nagito closed his eyes and leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder, reveling in his touch and focusing his ears on the ocean call in the distance. As they walked past Nagito’s cottage, Nagito caught a glimpse of his poor door slammed straight open and into the cottage wall. He felt his body start to tremble again at the sight.

Before he knew it, they were in Hajime’s cottage. Hajime laid Nagito down in his bed and pulled the covers over the two of them. Nagito shakily turned over, and felt Hajime’s arms wrap around him from behind to spoon him, stilling his trembling. 

“Get some sleep.” Hajime left a little kiss on Nagito’s neck. “I’ll be here if you have a nightmare, or… a night terror again.”

While he undeniably felt scared at the thought of going back to sleep, Nagito knew that Hajime would protect him if anything bad happened. So he decided to let himself rest. 

“Thank you for waking me up, Hajime,” he mumbled, already feeling exhaustion creep up on him. “I’m sorry again for waking you up.”

“Of course. I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.”

“I love you.”

Hajime squeezed his arms around him comfortingly. “I love you too. Now get some sleep.”

As he felt Hajime’s breathing even out, Nagito closed his eyes. 

Sometimes, recovery wasn’t easy. They were all trying, but they had relapses. All of them had nightmares, fears and traumas that always threatened to come rushing back to them at night. 

But they were trying, and they were all supporting each other through it. And while he was scared, Nagito also felt somewhat reassured, knowing that Hajime would be by his side while they did. 

So he fell asleep, warm under the covers and safe in Hajime’s arms. 

Recovery was not easy. But they were trying, and that was what mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just wanted to thank you for reading! I really hope I conveyed everything well, with night terrors and how they will cause a lot of distress and fear in the person who experiences them due to how real they feel and how awake the person themselves feels. I wanted to explore how a lot of what Nagito has experienced, as well as his own thoughts and feelings, would creep into the things he sees and is terrified of at night. This was highly inspired by this amazing piece of art by @sleepy_fanta on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CLr4h6mJhxZ/
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything, but I just wanted to write something short to convey how night terrors for post-SDR2 Nagito might have been like, as well as a little of Hajime supporting him through it all. Again, thanks for sticking with me for the ride!


End file.
